Vector's Saga Begins
by Matarra
Summary: A song parody of The Saga Begins that's kinda ironic. Do I really need to say more?


** Matarra: Hey, so the title may seem familiar to some of you-**

** Misael: You mean because it's the _exact same_ as your AMV that features the song that this parody is based off of?**

** Matarra: Yes, and is it possible for you to be less snippy?**

** Misael: Not when you, Vector, or Kite are involved.**

** Matarra: Gee, thanks. Anyway, I have a question I want to put out there. Does anyone want me to sing this parody then put it up on my YouTube account?**

** Misael: Say no, please.**

** Matarra: Shut up, I'm probably going to do it anyway, I just wanted to know if anyone thought it was a good idea or not.**

** Misael: In that case, say whatever you want, I'm buying earplugs. *walks away***

** Matarra: I am so putting honey in his shampoo, just wait.**

A long, long time ago,  
In a galaxy far away,  
Barian was under an attack.  
And I thought me and Don Thousand,  
Could talk the Astral World into,  
Maybe cutting us a little slack.  
But their response, it didn't thrill us,  
They locked the doors and tried to kill us.  
We escaped from that gas,  
Then met Vetrix and Faker.  
We took a portal from the scene,  
And we went to Earth to see the Queen.  
We all wound up on Austrania,  
That's where we found this boy...

Oh my my this here Rei Shadows guy,  
May be Vector someday later,

Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a barian,  
Soon I'm gonna be a barian."

Did you know this peaceful prince,  
Isn't even old enough to shave.  
But he can use chaos power, they say.  
Ah, do you see him hitting on the queen,  
Though he's just nine and she's fourteen.  
Yeah, he's probably gonna marry her someday.  
Well, I know he wields a Mythyrian,  
And I've heard how much damage his number deals.  
And we were powerless, it's true,  
So we started to track down the numbers.  
He was a prepubescent number-huntin' ace,  
And the minute Yuma started off that race,  
Well, I knew who would win first place,  
Oh yes, it was our boy.

We started singin',  
My my this here Rei Shadows guy,  
May be Vector someday later,

Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a barian,  
Soon I'm gonna be a barian."

Now we finally got to Barian World,  
The emperors we knew would want,  
To see how good the boy could be.  
So we took him there and we told the tale,  
How his chaos power was off the scale,  
And he might complete the emperors.  
Oh, the emperors were impressed, of course,  
Could he bring balance to the multiverse?  
They interviewed the kid,  
Oh, training they forbid.  
Because Dumon sensed in him much fear,  
And Don Thousand said "Now listen here,  
Just stick it in your pointy ear,  
I still will teach this boy."

He was singin',  
My my this here Rei Shadows guy,  
May be Vector someday later,

Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a barian,  
Soon I'm gonna be a barian."

We caught a ride back to Earth,  
'Cause Queen Merag wanted to.  
I frankly would've liked to stay.  
We all fought in that epic war,  
And it wasn't long at all before,  
Little Hotshot dueled the enemy and saved the day.  
And in the end some humans died,  
Some buildings blew up and some duelists fried.  
A lot of folks were croakin'.  
The O-bots were broken.  
And the barian I admire most,  
Met up with Astral and now he's toast.  
I'm still here and he's a ghost.  
I guess I'll train this boy.

And I was singin',  
My my this here Rei Shadows guy,  
May be Vector someday later,

Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a barian,  
Soon I'm gonna be a barian."

We were singin',  
My my this here Rei Shadows guy,  
May be Vector someday later,

Now he's just a small fry.  
He left his home and kissed his mommy goodbye,  
Sayin' "Soon I'm gonna be a barian."


End file.
